In recent years the most popular development in the field of personal comfort both in the home and in clubs, public facilities and private health clubs is the building and use of hot water spas sometimes called jacuzzi's. These hot water spas are often built in connection with a swimming pool being intalled in a persons back yard or in a public or private facility. They may be attached as a part of the swimming pool itself separated from the pool by a wall or they may be an entirely separate structure placed somewhere near or along the side of the pool. On the other hand many people have installed hot water spas without having a swimming pool at all because of extremely beneficial effects of the bubbling hot water. These hot water spas are commonly known and come in many shapes and sizes, most common of which are round and rectangular, Most of these spas simply have seats made of tile which jut out part way down the side wall around the entire circumference of the spa. These seats are a straight horizontal shelf which goes to the straight vertical wall. Other spas which may be purchased have internal plastic arrangements which include a contour type seat which still has a vertical back wall but a slightly grooved seat so that the person using it sits more comfortably within the spa.
These spas may be built where the water is introduced to the spa by jets which may be in the sides of the spa, and in addition may also come from the bottom of the spa, in which the hot water is forced into the spa at high pressure causing a rapid bubbling action of the water. This bubbling action is responsible for the theraputic nature of the spa itself, in the rapid action of the water, which is extremely relaxing and good for tired muscles and various injuries. Some of the spas now being built also have an air bubbling action in which many small holes are located either in the sides or the base of the seats of the spa in which air is also bubbled into the spa creating additional bubbling and turbulence in the water.
None of the spas built to date however have any arrangement so that the person using the spa may lie down in a reclining position. By lying down in a reclining position much more of the body is exposed to the bubbling and turbulent action of the hot water.